marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 40
. He reveals how Professor Stromm only borrowed money from a shared account, but Norman called the police reporting it as theft, leaving the company in his hands. Norman continues, saying Stromm had left formulas behind, and he decided to research them. As he was working on one, it exploded and hospitalized him.The Green Goblin explains how he got Mendel Stromm arrested. Hence why he wanted revenge against Norman Osborn in . This transformation changed him and he planned to use his company’s resources to become a super-criminal. At home, Aunt May is worried sick over Pete not calling her and Anna Watson calls in Dr. Bromwell. Meanwhile, Betty Brant is in a train station realizing she must return to New York and face everyone but unsure how.Betty Brant returns to New York after leaving in . She is torn between her turbulent romance with Peter Parker that has been ongoing since and Ned Leeds marriage proposal in . She finally gives her answer in . Pete is still working on the steel bonds and the Goblin recounts when Spider-Man has fought him and skews them as victories.The Green Goblin recounts his past battles with Spider-Man in , , , and . However, he omits his battle they fought in . However, this is a technicality as Untold Tales of Spider-Man was published decades later. He finishes his story and frees Pete to fight him on even terms. As they fight, the Goblin pulls out stun bombs, an electrical whip, and finally a Goblin Cannon. As Spider-Man delivers a kick, the Goblin goes into a mixture of live wires and chemicals and a fire starts. Spider-Man rushes over not wanting to kill him, but Norman doesn’t know where he is or why he’s in costume.Although Norman Osborn is stricken with selective amnesia here, his memories ultimately return in . Not wanting to destroy his reputation or Harry’s feelings, he’s quickly changed out of his costume for the police to take him to a hospital. Pete rushes home and Dr. Bromwell has just sedated Aunt May. Aunt May begins to take care of Pete’s “fever” and Harry visits his dad in the hospital.Aunt May suffers from a weak heart following a surgery she received in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ** US Midwest Rail road Station Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: * * * credits: ** Conceived in fantasy, and dedicated to the proposition that all Marvelites are entitled to life, liberty, and the pursuit of comic book quality! So say we all! ** Stan Lee ** Writer ** John Romita ** Penciller ** Mickey Demeo ** Inker ** Sam Rosen ** Letterer * Page 14, Panel 2 bests fits the image on the cover | Trivia = *Mike Esposito is credited as Mickey Demeo | Recommended = | Links = * Information and Review on Amazing Spider-Man #40 at www.samruby.com * Review and detailed plot summary at www.spiderfan.org }}